Ladylike Pursuits
by Gamma Orionis
Summary: Proper pastimes for ladies include drinking tea, hosting parties, and having torrid affairs with other women. Assorted femmeslash drabbles for Femslash February. -Bellatrix/Narcissa, Bellatrix/Lily, Hermione/Ginny, Luna/Ginny, Padma/Parvati, Andromeda/Lily-
1. Bellatrix and Narcissa - PG-13

_Bellatrix/Narcissa – PG-13_

_Sisters Sleeping_

)O(

Narcissa had always preferred sleeping in bed with Bellatrix over sleeping in her own bed. She had always felt safer in her big sister's arms, had slept more soundly when she held her.

Until she was sixteen.

She was too old by then to use the excuse that she felt safe with her sister, and too experienced to deny that what she felt when Bellatrix's arms wrapped around her was nothing more than innocent, sisterly love.

Which was just as well, because by the time Narcissa was sixteen, Bellatrix didn't consider lying in bed with her to be innocent either.


	2. Bellatrix and Lily - R

_Bellatrix/Lily – R_

_Peaceful_

)O(

Bellatrix was rough with Lily, which was just as well, because that was exactly how Lily liked it.

She could sense Bellatrix's hatred in every touch – hatred for her, for her blood and her house, and hatred for how Lily kept on seducing her. Bellatrix bit her and scratched her and bruised her lips with kisses that were altogether harder than they needed to be. She left deep scratches in Lily's breasts and teeth marks in her neck and rammed her fingers into her hard enough to bruise, and Lily loved every of it.

But what she loved most was when Bellatrix finished, when she collapsed into Lily's arms and all the anger drained away. Then, in the brief period before Bellatrix remembered that Lily was a Mudblood, in the few moments where they were just two girls and not Slytherins or Gryffindors or any such things, everything was peaceful.


	3. Hermione and Ginny - PG-13

_Hermione/Ginny – R_

_Happy February Fifteenth_

)O(

Hermione came home from work on February 15th and found a heart-shaped box of chocolates on the kitchen table. She stared at them for a long moment, then dropped her purse, planted her hands on her hips and glared at Ginny, who was standing sheepishly beside the table.

"What are these?"

"Chocolates," Ginny said. "I got them for you."

"Really." Hermione narrowed her eyes into slits. "Well, that's nice and classy of you, Ginny. Getting me chocolates on the fifteenth. Very responsible."

Ginny shrugged and shuffled a bit. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"A box of chocolates won't make up for forgetting Valentine's Day," Hermione told her, then turned away. Ginny leapt forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back around to face her.

"No, you're completely right, Hermione," she told her. "A box of chocolates won't make up for it at all. But, see, I didn't just plan to give you the box of chocolates… I thought I'd do something else for you too."

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ginny guided her into one of the chairs, a small and wicked smile curling around her lips, and Hermione's heart began to beat a little quickly. She knew that look of Ginny's.

"Maybe this will help make up for it?" Ginny murmured, then sank to her knees in front of Hermione. She lifted the hem of Hermione's skirt slightly, then looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. "Will it?"

Hermione's lips twitched.

"Oh… go on, then," she murmured, and any anger she had at Ginny for forgetting the holiday faded away as Ginny buried her head between her thighs.


	4. Luna and Ginny - PG

_Luna/Ginny – PG_

_Announcing Love_

)O(

Luna lay on her back outside her house and Ginny lay next to her. The sun shone down on them, warming the grass they lay upon. Ginny had one hand lightly resting on Luna's breast, and she could feel her heartbeat beneath the fabric of her dress. Pleasant, steady thumping that Ginny would never get tired of listening to.

Everything was silent and peaceful.

And then Luna said, "Your mum probably wants you to come home soon."

Ginny closed her eyes and moved her hand off Luna's breast. "Probably."

"You should go, or she'll come looking for you." Luna's voice was quiet and mild. Ginny sat up and brushed the grass off her back, not looking at Luna.

"Do you want her to come looking for you?"

"No," Ginny muttered. "She'd have a fit if she knew about…" She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. If she knew about Ginny going and visiting the crazy Lovegood girl? Well, yes, that was true – Ginny's mother wouldn't approve.

But that wasn't what Ginny was thinking about.

_If she knew about what we did together._

If Molly Weasley knew about the way her daughter sat in the grass with Luna Lovegood and touched her hair and cheeks and stomach and chest…

If she knew about how _nice_ Ginny thought it felt to have Luna's fingers tracing around her small, firm breasts…

If she knew about the kisses the girls shared – innocent kisses sometimes, but sometimes heated, passionate kisses that made Ginny ache between her thighs until Luna slipped her hand down and started to touch her there…

"I understand," Luna said softly. "You don't want her to know about me."

"About us," Ginny said quietly. "I don't want her to know about _us_."

Luna pushed herself up to her knees and kissed Ginny on her cheek. Her lips were soft and warm and gentle, and Ginny turned her head so that Luna's mouth met hers. She held the kiss for a moment, tracing Luna's lower lip with the tip of her tongue, then she pulled back.

"I'll tell her someday," she promised Luna, and Luna nodded.

"Take all the time you need," she said.

Ginny stood up, brushing grass from the back of her skirt, and Luna laid back on the ground, basking in the sun with her arms stretched wide like wings and a small smile on her face.

Ginny turned to go, her heart aching with sadness because she didn't know when she would be able to tell her mother about Luna – when she would be able to tell _anyone_ about Luna – and she was almost out of earshot when she heard Luna call after her, "I love you, Ginny!"

Luna said it so casually – so casually, yet so _honestly_. Luna was comfortable with love. She wasn't ashamed of what she felt. Ginny wished that she could be like that.

She could tell Luna she loved her when they were in each others' arms, but she didn't know how to announce it to the world like Luna could.


	5. Hermione and Ginny - NC-17

_Hermione/Ginny – NC-17_

_Let's Never Stop_

)O(

Hermione came up to Ginny's dormitory every night and crawled into bed with her, and Ginny was all too happy to let her.

Hermione kissed her, breathless with the excitement of knowing that there were people not five feet away who would be able to hear them if they woke up. She put her hand between Ginny's thighs, and Ginny was already wet and moaned quietly while Hermione's fingers explored her, touching the places that she knew felt good.

"_Shit… Hermione…_" she murmured when Hermione slid one finger into her.

Then Hermione put her finger to her lips and rolled on top of Ginny, sliding between her legs, her left thigh under Ginny's right and her right over Ginny's left. She rocked her hips, grinding her pussy against Ginny's. If Hermione had it her way, they would have gone nice and slow, but Ginny was impatient, and she gripped Hermione's thighs and thrust against her as hard as she could, until Hermione shook.

Ginny came first, and Hermione clung to her, letting Ginny's hot juices flow onto her, until Ginny lay still, and by then, Hermione was so aroused that all it took was a quick rub of her clit before she was over the edge.

Then the girls lay together, breathless and panting in each others' arms, and Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Let's never stop doing this."


	6. Padma and Parvati - G

_Padma/Parvati – G_

_Hiding_

)O(

Over the years, Padma had gotten good at hiding her feelings.

It was a necessary skill when one had a twin sister for all sorts of reasons. Padma needed to be able to pretend that she didn't mind when people compared her to Parvati, and she needed to hide her pride when people compared Parvati to her. She needed to pretend that she didn't care about not being as good with people as Parvati was. She needed to pretend that she wasn't gloating inside whenever she brought home marks higher than Parvati's. There were a lot of sources for jealousy between them, and Padma had to pretend like none of them mattered.

But the biggest source of jealousy was the jealousy she felt every time Parvati got a new boyfriend.

Padma wasn't jealous of Parvati for having boyfriends – no, not at all. She had little enough interest in boys, and least of all in the sort that Parvati always had hanging around her.

No, Padma was jealous of the boys for having Parvati.

And she had to hide that, because who in the world would hear that Padma felt _like that_, and not think that she was crazy or sick?

So Padma hid her jealousy (and her love) and hoped that someday she'd find someone who she felt even half as strongly for as she felt for her twin sister.


	7. Andromeda and Lily - PG

_Andromeda/Lily – PG_

_I'm Definitely Not Upset_

)O(

Andromeda dearly loved Lily. She loved her as a friend, first and foremost, but the more time the two of them spent together over the years, the more Andromeda's feelings had turned towards romance – she didn't care to count the number of times that she was sitting with Lily and felt the unbearable urge to kiss her. And then lust had become a part of her feelings too, and she dreamed not just of kissing Lily, but of touching her, feeling her breasts press against her, putting her hands on her thighs and between her thighs and making her moan…

In the end, though, it was Lily who made a confession about her feelings.

The two girls were sitting together, trying to read, and Lily slammed her book down and turned to Andromeda.

"I can't stand it anymore," she said, and there was a note of hysteria in her voice. Andromeda dropped her book immediately and reached out to embrace Lily, but Lily pushed her away.

"You're- going to be upset…"

"No, I'm not," Andromeda promised, and barely had the words left her mouth when Lily all but pounced on her. She knotted her fingers through Andromeda's hair and kissed her hard enough that it nearly hurt, and then she moved back and put her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and nervous.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry… I didn't–"

But Andromeda was shaking her head.

"It's okay…"

"No- no, I shouldn't have–"

"Lily," Andromeda interrupted, reaching out and placing one finger on Lily's lips. "It's _all right._ I…" But then she stopped trying to talk. She leaned forward and kissed Lily, and there was a brief, tense moment between them before Lily wrapped her arms around Andromeda and returned the kiss.


End file.
